crushed under pressure and romance
by random gamer animal
Summary: Cynder Scratch and Whirlwind all enter a competition but between some romance, broken bones, and fighting and enemies can they really pull it off?
1. Chapter 1

"YOU'RE NEVER GONNA CATCH UP TO ME CYNDER!" scratch called out. Cynder, Whirlwind, and Scratch were all racing each other preparing for the big competition coming up tomorrow. " YEA RIGHT!" Cynder called back catching up. Her wings flapping hard her heart pounding in her chest. She had a hard time seeing through the fog but, Scratch's golden armor was like a single star in the night sky so it gave Scratch away. The fog cleared away and Cynder and Scratch were tied. The landing point came into view Whirlwind was already there tapping her claws on the metal and bronze pad on the ground. " And the winner is Cynder no Scratch no Cynder and its a... tie!" " Again!?" Scratch and Cynder screamed in shock. They have been racing over and over again for the last two days and they always tie! " Ugh one more time." Scratch said sounding very tired. " No you guys need your rest before tomorrow." Spyro said walking up to them." OK I guess we should take a nap to energize us." Whirlwind said. With that cynder the dragoness, Scratch the winged cat, and Whirlwind the dragon-unicorn hybrid took to the air to go home.

* * *

When cynder arrived back at her house in the undead element, she took out an old dusty wooden box, and opened it she took out five blue ribbons and three gold medals. Cynder jumped at the sound of someone knocking on her door, " Hello Cynder." Jet-vac said walking in to greet her. " Ok what do you want?" Cynder rolled her eyes knowing him, he just wanted something. " well are you sure you want to enter this race, I mean its for air elemental dragons only, your gonna be the first non-air dragoness to enter!" Jet-vac never wanted her to enter only because he was still very weary of Cynder. " Of course I'm sure! Just relax you can trust me." He backed away closer to the door obviously ready to leave." OK then good night..." He closed the door and left cynder, looking through her collections of medals and ribbons.


	2. friends to competitors

Whirlwind awoke to a burning feeling she opened her eyes and saw sunburn next to her. " What are you doing here?" Whirlwind asked she liked sunburn but never told him yet." Oh well the race will start in an hour and I just wanted to make sure you were warmed up." He said with a nervous look on his face. SCREEEEEEECH! Sunburn and Whirlwind looked at each other then swooped down to see what was going on." No no no sonic boom you have to cheer not do a ' death scream' ". Hugo said taking his hands off his ears." Well then why did you pick me!?" Sonic boom shouted. " Because I needed the loudest skylander at the ruins." Hugo stated suddenly wished he didn't say what he just did. " Woah now there is no need to fight guys." Sonic boom turned to see sunburn and whirlwind approaching. " Oh hey guys I didn't wake you did I whirlwind?" Sonic boom asked feeling guilty. " Nah Sunburn did." The unicorn dragon hybrid said gently elbowing him to show she was playing around with him." You should get some more practice whirlwind Cynder and Scratch are already down at the course there is some food there too if your hungry you _ do _want to be ready don't you?" Whirlwind almost forgot about the race with that she took off " THANKS FOR THE REMINDER!" she called back.

* * *

Cynder stumbled on the landing platform she was practicing her stunts she had already perfected her racing skills but she couldnt get her stunts right." You do know that your not suppose to stumble when you land right?" Scratch said trying to annoy Cynder in a friendly way " WOW scratch no no I didn't thank you for telling me that information." Cynder replied sarcastically. Scratch smiled and gave a little flick of her tail._ "OK take this from the top."_ Cynder thought to herself she took to the air and flew straight at a normal pace she weaved in and out of the electrical fence posts then at the last one she spun around in a circle all the way to the top of the post. Then she she flew straight again but faster than before then did three loops mid air accentually crashing into a flag, she swerved of course and crashed into someone.

* * *

Scratch laughed hysterically, rolling on her back and flailing her paws in the air. Cynder tore off the flag that was caught on her horns. " Sorry Cynder I didn't see you!" Whirlwind apologized. "What the, Whirlwind didn't you see me off course, with a flag in my face!" Cynder snapped under pressure and nervousness. "Well sorry I guess I didn't Cynder maybe you shouldn't crash into things so much, now if you excuse me I have to go practice!" Whirlwind finished and left her there. Then the announcer said it was time to start. "_Oh no! But I'm not ready yet!"_


	3. trapped

Cynder paced back and forth nervous she needed more practice! " Now first up is Scratch the winged cat." The announcer called. Scratch walked up looking confident, she bent low outstretched her wings then the horn sounded and she was off, just a pink and gold blur. She had to get to the floating island and defeat the army of drowspear men and the Goliath drows in a certain amount of time. The horned sounded again she finished the combat competition in first place with cynder in second and whirlwind in third.

* * *

it started to downpour by the time the skylanders got back to the island " thanks again for walking me back home." Whirlwind said thanking sunburn. Whirlwind had broken her wing when she got hit by lighting so sunburn had to walk her home while the others flew above the rain clouds. " No trouble at all but how did you get shocked by lighting?" Sunburn asked holding his wing over whirlwind to shelter her from the rain." Well after getting into a quarrel with cynder I flew into a lighting dragon practicing his combat for the combat competition." She admitted shamefully. " It'll be OK its a huge deal to all the skylanders that you three win first place it was probably just pressure." He said nuzzling her. " oh sunburn your so sweet and I have to tell you something." She was about to tell sunburn how she felt about him when he leaned close and kissed her.

* * *

Cynder awoke in a dark room, lit only by torches that were fading each second. She looked at her surroundings she had just realized she was trapped in a cage and chained to a wall. " UGH who did this! Show yourself!" She said trying to yank herself free. " I did this" cynder watched as a blue and gold dragon appeared. " why!?" She tryed to jump at him but was blocked by the bars. " Because your friend bumped into me causing me to damage her wing which got me deducted 15 points then my bolt went haywire and hit the announcer and a judge which got me deducted 20 points and a warning!" He got closer to the cage glaring at cynder with a deep green stare. " so now your trapped."


	4. the race

Scratch walked up to whirlwind who was staring off into space. " Hey what's up!" Scratch sat beside her friend. " Uhuh" whirlwind replied.

" U ok?"

" uhuh"

" u sure?"

" uhuh"

" snap out of it!" Scratch slapped her. " OWWWW what was that for!"she lifted a paw to her face it stung as if she was swarmed by a thousand bees. " Have you seen Cynder the race is today and I can't seem to find her. What are you doing?" Scratch pointed to a little half finished drawing in the dirt. " NOTHING!" Whirlwind jumped onto the drawing covering it up, though scratch saw enough of it to know what it was. " You like sunburn!" Scratch blurted out. Terrafin, Stealth Elf, and Hot Dog looked in their direction." Shhh I don't want anyone to know!" She whispered briskly scratch nodded in understanding. Then they heard the announcement the race was getting ready to start!" We have to find cynder oh man she could be anywhere!" Scratch covered her eyes in fear. " I know let's get Hot Dog to track down her scent!" They rushed over to Hot Dog who was digging up one of his many holes. " Hello do you need something?" Hot Dog asked curiously, the two girls looked at each other then back at him.

* * *

" She's in there!" Hot Dog turned to look at the old jail that Cynder was held captive in. " Ok let's go!" They both leaped up into a nearby window that luckily didn't have bars. Though it was alittle higher as whirlwind got closer and because of her broken wing, she wasn't able to glide to give herself a boost so she missed the window. " uh oh hang on whirlwind!" Scratch leaped down and caught whirlwind in mid fall. Hot dog rushed over to help whirlwind up higher so Scratch could get a better grasp and whirlwind could get her bearings. Once in the barless window they scanned the room. Empty. Scratch leaped down and walked over to a big iron door, she tried looking for a way to see in but there weren't any holes, cracks, anything! Whirlwind thought for a moment then turned to Hot Dog. " Hey Hot Dog can you leap up here and help find the right room!?" Hot Dog jerked his head up and started wagging his flaming tail. " OK just you might wanna move!" He warned, Whirlwind jumped into the room crashing into scratch. When Hot Dog came in he sniffed the two doors then stepped back from the second door. " She's in there, but she isn't in there alone."

* * *

Scratch stood up from where she was sitting, she had enough of waiting around! She walked in front of the iron door then rushed over and leaped at it she was hoping to knock it down with her standing there with triumph, but it was the exact opposite. There was a crash as Scratch, wearing her golden armor collided into the door. " Scratch what were you thinking we needed a plan before rushing in there. Did you expect it to just fall over!?" Whirlwind and Hot Dog were towering over her. " Yes I kinda was..." She said with a hint a guilt in her voice. Scratch watched the iron door as if it was the cause of it all, then it opened up revealing who was behind it all." You!" Whirlwind yelled at the gold and blue lighting dragon. " Well, well, well if it isn't the dragon that got me close to being kicked out of the competition." He said in a grim voice." Actually I'm a unicorn dragon hybrid, and you broke my wig!" She nodded her head over to her bandaged wing." Hmm at least its an easy competition..." He rose up spreading he golden wings with red lighting bolts on them, it was clear he was ready for a fight. He let loose some bolts of electricity but missed all three of them. "Hot Dog jumped into the air forming a comet dash he hit the dragon on the head knocking him out. "Let's hurry the race will start any minute!" Cynder yelled from behind the bars. Scratch used her claws to open the cell, and the four friends flew back to the race with Hot Dog on Cynders back and Scratch carried Whirlwind in her paws.

* * *

Whirlwind set her paws on the starting line, waiting for the horn to sound." Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you i was..." Whirlwind cut Cynder off." I know truth be told I was nervous too." Whirlwind accepted her apology. The horn sounded and they were off, Whirlwind took the lead Cynder and Scratch both behind her. Whirlwind was doing fine until, she felt bones crack and break, she began falling screaming as loud as possible in a matter of seconds she saw the ground coming up fast she was a goner.


	5. saved by flames

Then it happened. She hit the ground, pain surged through her body until she went unconscious, but she saw red...fire maybe. Cynder and Scratch dove after Whirlwind, alongside Spyro and Blades a few seconds later they saw Sunburn streaking past them at a blazing speed. When they got to the ground beneath the clouds they were to late, Sunburn sat crouching over Whirlwind who was engulfed in a small hole that showed where she crashed, her eyes closed she was covered in dirt and grass from the landing hard, the broken wing bones stuck out in all directions, and as far as Scratch could see she wasn't breathing." Oh Whirlwind I'm sorry I didn't make it." Sunburn whispered. By now the others have gathered around, Sunburn had tears running from his eyes, which sizzled away. Sunburn slowly lifted her limp body careful not to make the injuries worst, he got close and hugged her obviously fearing he may have lost her. He put his ear up to her chest listening for a heartbeat. None." N can't hear a heartbeat!" He said fearfully." Sunburn." Blades began." I think she might be...dead."

* * *

Sunburn looked Whirlwind over, searching for injuries other than her wing. He felt her spine it felt cracked but not broken, he had more hope he checked her head , again cracked but not broken. Legs fine, left wing fine, right wing broken, skull cracked just a little, spine cracked. She was fine...maybe." Come on let's take her back to Skylands we can get her fixed up there." Spyro flew off followed by the others, except Sunburn. He refused to go worried any more movement would really cause damage. He laid Whirlwind down on the ground and lay next to her trying to keep her warm, and maybe sooth any pain she may still feel.

* * *

Whirlwind heard muffled voices, though she knew who was talking, she heard wings flapping she guessed they were flying off but she didn't feel wind in her feathers. She was being around and examined, though it was confusing what was happening is she breathing even she can't tell. Whirlwind let out a little mumble at least she thinks she did. She wanted to let her friends know she was alive but she heard nothing audible, nothing at all. She was still in a lot of pain but it seemed to sooth and stop after awhile, but it was followed by heat. The heat got warmer and warmer til Whirlwind finally flicked her eyes open she was able to see what was going on. The sounds of the race were very faint over head and she realized she was being held in Sunburns arms, his eyes were still closed with sizzling tears leaking from them." Sunburn?" Whirlwind wearily spoke. His head shot up looking at her they're gaze held for two minutes before sunburn finally spoke." Your alive! I was so worried!" She shouted hugging her, Whirlwind weakly hugged back, it was a miracle.


	6. winning or cheating?

The next day Scratch and Cynder along with Blades ( Whirlwinds replacement) were in the final round, stunts the one thing Cynder couldnt do right." Ok so I know we had some problems with yesterday's race." The announcer said." But let's make this a good clean performance!" He shouted, the horn was blown ready for the first dragon. The others went back to the area where the competitors could rest before it was there turn. It was covered in clouds, vines, and a waterfall, " Isn't it cool I'm next!" Scratch shouted walking up to Cynder." And I'm after you Scratch" Blades replied. Cynder looked at her number which hung around her no I'm after Blades! She thought. She watched the dragon currently competing he had ran into a flag pole like Cynder did.

* * *

" Next up is Scratch doing her uh ' the crazy loop and lighting bolt flash' wow that sounds complicated!" The announcer finally finished. Scratch didn't hesitate she walked up to the starting point, the horn blew she was off doing five loops in the air then she flew straight into the hugest storm cloud Cynder has ever seen! She emerged with bits of electricity flowing about her armor and finally her wings were electrified, they turned blue and she zigzagged through the sky looking like a lighting bolt itself. She began slowing down and finally landed perfectly on the platform. The judges held up the scores two tens and a nine. She did amazingly well! " Next up Blades doing his uh " really cool and hard and awesome sword challenge' sheesh why must you dragons and cat choose such complicated names! Remind me to sue my lawyer." The announcer complained, Scratch and Cynder along with a few other dragons couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Blades looked fearless, the horn blew again and he flew straight up, he shot some swords from his wing blades they stuck straight up blade end facing the armored dragon diving down towards them, he swerved in between each sword then flew faster next he flied through a few swinging axes he was doing great though he had to stop short because of the fact he almost got wounded. Finally he made it back to the platform in one piece. Two nines and an eight, Cynder guessed that him stopping for a few seconds got him deducted a ten. When Blades made it back allowing Cynder to walk up to the starting line, but Sonic Boom came storming in nearly knocking Cynder off her paws." What where you thinking you could've gotten killed!" She screamed at Blades she has always liked Blades and he felt the same way, besides Sonic Boom being being the only mother skylander she had that protective nature. Cynder looked at Scratch with a worried expression." Don't worry you'll do great I know it! Just don't run into anymore flag poles!" She joked." Next up is the undead dragoness Cynder doing her ' twists and turns' finally a short name see she gets people!" The announcer screamed, the horn was blown and she was off, she flew straight weaved in and out of the electric fence posts and spun around the last one. She was a little dizzy but kept going she flew straight did some loops in the air she saw she was swerving a bit so she used that to her advantage she controlled the swerving and made her stunts longer. Now all I need to do is nail this last part and I'm gonna be in first place in no time! She thought the final part was going up and down through some clouds though the catch? These were the thickest clouds ever if one got stuck it was recorded to take up til two days to free the caged creature. She did it one last cloud to fly above for Cynder and she made it and she stuck the landing perfectly! Three tens!"

* * *

Hey the skylanders are cheating!" Someone yelled out in the audience he was wearing a black cloak covering his face with the hood. The crowd emitted loug gasps and boos." What they aren't cheating." Stealth elf said to spyro." Yes but I think I know who shouted it hang on!" He flew up to the ranting person and pulled off the hood. KAOS! More gaspes came from the crowd if he couldnt control skylands then he would like to ruin a good competition for them." Come on they lost a skylander because she had a broken wing so why are they aloud to find a replacement to keep going!?" He protested." You don't deserve to say what's fair and what isn't Kaos!" Stealth elf yelled, she prepared her dragon daggers. " Don't worry everyone sheriff Wheelock is on his way to take Laos here to Cloud krackerprison." A judge said holding up his phone." Hey calm down I'm here." Wheelock said grabbing some handcuffs." Your gonna regret this little guy." He warned with that he dove under the ground and Kaos was gone." OK now without anymore interruptions." The announcer warned the crowd." The winning team that will be taking home the trophy is...THE SKYLANDERS!" everyone cheered and the skylanders waved each of they're paws at the stadium. Through practice, injuries, and a bit of romance they managed to pull through and win they are champions!


End file.
